Dusk
by theparisgirl
Summary: I smelled it, the fresh blood that flowed through her paper like thin veins. The heavy perfume that filled the air was hers and only hers. She was beautiful and the beast inside of me did nothing else but plot her destruction.


A/N :This is a repost because I severely screwed up the last version.

It's a bit of an AU, it begins from Edwards PoV at the very start of the Twilight book and follows the book pretty much up until the van accident, from then on things change a little bit. It's a bit more complex than my other story Under the Sun but it's not going to be too bad. Fans of Jacob should probably go to my other story as Jacob will not be doing anything in this story.

I've edited this chapter a bit.. just letting you know.

I do not own twilight. I do not own anything except multitudes of student loans and a vaio.

))o)o)o))((o(o(o((

I smelled it, the fresh blood that flowed through her paper like thin veins. The heavy perfume that filled the air was hers and only hers. She was beautiful and the beast inside of me did nothing else but plot her destruction. She chattered aimlessly to her friend Angela, one hand closed firmly around her bag and another flowing through her hair, wafting her scent towards me. I could have her, that was for sure, I decided as I watched her pink cheeks and delicate lips, I could have her at any second, she would not even know.

But what would I do then? Taste her blood and then mourn what a monster I would become? Hardly. There had to be some sort of better option. She was interesting though, why on earth could I not hear her thoughts as I heard everyones. The pathetic moanings of teenagers who all felt they were too old, too young, too fat, too ugly, too stupid or maybe a combination of them all. Yet I did not know one thing that she was thinking of. That _hurt_. Maybe I'm too used to getting what I want and my infatuation of her – yes infatuation, was precipitated with the typical male lust for anything he couldn't get.

I was sure I could get her, the monster inside of me was certainly good at making me look utterly desirable. Maybe it is more the knowledge of knowing that I could have her, but she'd never have me. No one would have a vampire. No one else understood except for Alice. Emmett just said to kill her and be done with it, Jasper agreed. Rosalie was difficult, far too used to letting her beauty open doors for her. Carlisle had told me to do whatever it felt like I needed to do. That was _so _helpful. Even Alice's understanding didn't get far. In any case, she most likely knew what was about to happen and just wanted a front row seat, she could be like that.

Bella ran her fingers through her hair once more, the scent filled my nostrils making my throat flare with poison. The poison that just might kill her... I couldn't think about that. I tried not to. Bella deserved a life, that I would not strip from her.

From where I stood there were two options. Kill or don't kill. If I killed her, I would need to do it cleverly, I would not let my animalistic desires threaten my family, that was for certain. I'd need to make it look like an accident. Careless driving, bear attack in the woods, frame a human for her murder, even better, frame a Black for her murder. That would take time, preparation. I wasn't sure that I could manage that, not when my throat burned, my body ached to drink, to feed, to consume dear Bella Swan.

I could let her live. I could retreat, drop out of school join Carlisle at the hospital, work in pathology away from all of the other humans. Or I could run away and join the Volturi, away from here, feeding on humans at whim using my skills for their betterment, for the protection of the vampire society, for anything but drinking Bella's blood. It was a tempting prospect for sure. I didn't have to be a monster unless I chose to.

Across from the table, Alice scowled and frowned. She glared at me and I felt the walls build over her thoughts. I rolled my eyes at her and leaned back. Damn it, I wanted to know what she saw. I know what I saw, Bella throwing me a dark glance before turning and leaving the cafeteria.

))o)o)o))((o(o(o((

I resolved to grow closer to Bella. Firstly because it would be easier to take her somewhere and kill her if she thought she could trust me. Secondly because I thought I might not be able to kill her if I got too close to her. Not that that is a contradiction or anything. No not at all. I observed her, the way she talked to the vapid teenage friends that she had, the way that she sometimes glanced at us, the Cullens when she thought no one was watching, the way she knew all the answers in every class without even seeming to make an effort. I noticed the way she did all of the shopping, cooking and cleaning and I noticed in frustration as her father had snow chains fitted to her tyres. That was a lost opportunity. I spoke to her on occasion, to build this endearing picture of a misunderstood adopted son who didn't fit in with the locals, never mentioning that I'd been a local on and off for well over 70 years.

I tried to picture her growing older, marrying Newton and taking over that ridiculous hiking shop his parents had. I had to show myself her future, to try to personalise her and remind me of what I would be taking away from her. She didn't deserve it. She was an innocent and I was the monster. It would pay for me to remember that.

))o)o)o))((o(o(o((

My opportunity came in late midwinter. We were early for school, Alice always believed that occasionally arriving early/late might make everyone feel we were a bit more human. She was always into that sort of thing for some reason.

"Hey you should go see Bella," she suggested. Rosalie rolled her eyes and Emmett shrugged. I sighed.

"It will only complicate things," Alice scowled.

"You've done well so far, why do you think that you'd ruin it now?"

_Because the monster inside of me, the monster that you should know well sister, is demanding her blood. Because I cannot be near her without fire in my throat and feeling a thirst that cannot be quenched. Because I am tired of fighting this desire, tired enough to give in. _

I didn't say any of that, whilst we were all close (as is usual for members of a coven of vampires) I still didn't like to burden others with my useless whinging, especially when we all knew what was going to happen anyway. I would kill her and I would move on.

I smelled her before she'd even got out of the rusty old truck hand me down from the wolves. She didn't look especially surprised to see me, I guess that's one of the benefits of rear mirrors.

"Bella,"

"Edward," her voice seemed to exemplify her delicacy, damn. The burning had started, deadly poison now filled my throat if it were to merely touch her lips she'd be dead. But if I did it here, people would know what happened, they'd know that she'd been with a Cullen and the loathsome wolves would be out after us, we'd have to move on _again_.

But none of that mattered, I hatched a plan.

"I thought I might walk you to class," I gave a sanctimonious nod. My voice was perfect, my teeth flashed in that perfect way. The way that allured every living human in the radius of 50 meters. I became conscious of Jessica Stanley's outraged diatribe.

"It's okay, you don't have to," And there it was, that blush. So much blood. So close to me.

"But what if I'd like to?" my eyes spoke for me this time. Luring her towards me like a fish on a hook. She smiled and I knew in that instant I had to kill her. She must either be blind, stupid, reckless or a combination of all three. Yes vampires are beautiful but there's also a reason why humans do not feel comfortable around us, the essential self preservation instinct. Why else is anyone too scared to approach us? Because of rumours spread by the dogs? I hardly think so.

It would be simple, I would take her somewhere secluded. She would be scared but that wouldn't matter, not once she was dead and I had my meal. I could be in Alaska by noon. Alice would spread the gossip that Bella and I had eloped and that we'd been secret lovers or something, I wasn't sure, we hadn't discussed it at depth – Alice had been convinced that talk of me killing her would be blasphemy. I wondered if she saw that now.

I felt Alice's fear spur me like an arrow. _Shit. _That idiot Taylor was skidding towards us in his van. We would be killed if it hit us. _Fuck._

"Down!" I commanded Bella, what was I going to do? The van would kill her and then everyone would wonder how I'd been able to survive, it would be a scandal. Too many people had seen us together now to say that we hadn't been and if _I_ didn't want to kill her, was I about to let a van? I crouched down and outstretched my arms, this would be no more difficult than a push to the shoulder, just about 20 thousand times riskier.

Bella screamed, metal crushed. The van slid on the ice and bounced off Bella's truck. I fell down as though we'd been rescued by a last second swerve of the van, not by my hands. Bella was unconscious, it seemed that somehow in the process of getting down, she'd managed to hit her head. Good, it would make the story a bit more credible if there was an injury.

There lay Bella, her pale white neck exposed for all of the world to see. Taken by the moment, I scanned the thoughts of those around us. No one approached yet, they all crowded around the useless driver. I placed my lips to her delicate flesh and just allowed for one moment to imagine what it would be like, what it would be like to lose control. I snapped my neck upwards and stared into terrified brown ones. She was awake and oh _shit. _

"Stay still," I commanded, I broke out my most vicious murderous gaze. "Do not tell," _Fuck_, _fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck _it appeared any other word escaped my vocabulary. "You will be alright," and with that, my face formed into my inviting predatory smile. "I promise."

))o)o)o))((o(o(o((

So.. should I write more? Review and let me know? Please?


End file.
